Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological information storing apparatus, a biological authentication apparatus, a data structure for biological authentication, and a biological authentication method, and is suitably applicable, for example, to biological authentication.
Description of the Related Art
The use of living bodies for authentication purposes has become increasingly prevalent. Biological authentication apparatuses, when mounted on portable communication devices such as a cellular phone, also facilitate providing authentication processing to intended parties to communicate anywhere through the portable communication devices. Under the circumstances, it is becoming increasingly important for portable communication devices to mount biological authentication apparatuses. For example, there have been proposed some credit cards and bank cards that mount a biological authentication apparatus (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-034521).